Chapter 606 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 606:The Dark Abyss PG 1 In a cave *Luffy:*wakes up and rubs his head*ow ow ow. I might've punched that Kraken too ha- *sees the Kraken unconcious under him*WHOAAA I LANDED ON IT!! *???:*franticlly* Little Levi!!!!(short for leviatin) *Luffy:hm? *looks down and sees a girl covered in seaweed clothing trying to comfort it* *???:*looks up and sees Luffy*are you the one who did this to Little Levi?! *Luffy:*rubs head*uh well... PG 2 On th Sunny *Chopper:this is really bad you guys, Luffy and the others are gone and we're surrounded by monsters. *Brook:and even with Franky-san's light, its darker than Thriller Bark was. *Caribou:*sulking*first I get captured,then a Kraken shows up and destroys my crew,now this. Why oh Why did I chase down this crew? PG 3 *Nami:*sighs*honestly, you think after 2 years they'd start listening to me more now. Oh well, no way around it guys, we have to search for them. *Usopp:SEARCH?! Did you catch the "Luffy's brain dead idea flu" in 2 years? *Nami:I hate this plan even more than you but we dont have much of a choice. Ok guys listen. Unlike our brilliant captain we're gonna use the lifeline and search for the others. *Franky:ok fine, but what about the ship? *Nami: you stay on board and helm the rutter/ gives us light support. *Franky:gotcha *robo voice*affirmative. *Usopp/Chopper:*star eyes*cool more robo talking! PG 4 *Brook:*sipping tea*I shall stay here to guard our captive. *Robin:same here. *Nami:*in a bubble like everyone else* fine, just make sure he doesn't try anything. *Brook:perhaps you could reward me by showing me your panties, Nami-san? *Nami:*uppercuts him*HELL NO!! *Brook:*jaw is barelly on*yoho-ho-ho...... *Nami/Chopper/Usopp:*embark*Here we go! PG 5 Back in the cave *Luffy:*running away*come on I said I was sorry! *???:*swimming at him along with a school of sharks behind her*I dont care! *Luffy:*turns and faces her*damn, then I got no choice. PG 6 *???:*stops and thrusts hands at him*Shark... *Luffy:Gum-Gum... *???:*the sharks go beserk at luffy*Frenzy *Luffy:*counters*Gattling PG 7 *???:*appears infront of him and grabs his face* *Luffy:*is slamed down hard and blood gushes from his mouth alittle* *???:*grabs his leg and throws him to a wall* *Luffy:*catches him self and rubs his head*ow, she's strong. *???:*cracks knuckles*now you die. *Luffy:*scared look*she makes Nami's anger almost seem heavenlly. PG 8 *???:*waves hand at him and many shark teeth fire at Luffy*Shark Darts *Zoro:*gets infront of him and blocks them with his blade,but is engulfed by a small explosion from them* *???:*glares*great, now what? *Luffy:*grins*thanks Zoro. *Zoro:dont mention it. PG 9 *Luffy:did you see Sanji? *Zoro:he wasnt near me when I woke up. *???:Hey swordy.. *Zoro:hm? *???:I saw a tentacle was cut off, was that you? *Zoro:maybe. *???:*growls* PG 10 *???:*bubbles start to rise as pillars as she gets more irritated*then you will feel my wrath as well then. *Zoro:ok, but do you mind telling me who exactlly Im getting it from? *Calypso:*grins slightlly* I am Calypso, the queen of this ocean. This Dark Abyss. *Luffy/Zoro:*gasps as they continue to look at her* PG 11 widespead page *Calypso:*stands tall as over 200 different menacing sea creatures appear behind her*and you two are trespassing in my kingdom. PG 12 *Luffy/Zoro:*get ready* *Calypso:*sends the creatures at them*Sea Creature Strike: First Meal Back near the Sunny *Chopper/Usopp/Nami:*feel a huge tremor* *Chopper:*freaking out*what was that?! *Nami:probably just a seaquake, calm down. PG 13 *Usopp:heey I found Sanji! *Sanji:*heart eye*Nami-san put a search together for me, wow! *Nami:well, lets get back to the Sunny, we will probably find the others the same way sooner or later. *Chopper:ok, I could've smelt for them but this water gets in the way. PG 14 *Caribou:*looks at the Strawhats have a crew meeting as he thinks to himself*ok, hopefully Strawhats is still alive, so I can ask to join this crew. *sees something from the right*hm? *Caribou:*looks at it*is that a...*gasp*AAHH!!!! *Crew:*turn*hm? PG 15 *???:*a figure with a pirate captain coat and hat lands on the ship*more damn humans huh? This sea is dark enough without your evil here to further darken it. *Sanji:*glares*who the hell are you? *D. Jones:Jones. D. Jones. now where is the captain of this accursed crew? *Caribou:he isnt here but hey, you free me and I'll be your loyal servant. *D. Jones:*pulls his arm back kneels down to look him in the eyes*Do you fear death? *Caribou:*grins nervouslly*what kind of stupid question is that? of course i do. everyone does. *D. Jones:*grins*wrong choice. PG 16 *D. Jones:*grabs his shirt and throws Caribou out the ship* *Caribou:*drowns* *Crew:?! *D. Jones:*looks at them*forget the captain. I'll just kill you all now and him later. *Crew:*look at him with blank expressions* *D. Jones:well, aren't you gonna say something. PG 17 *Chopper:*steps up in his Heavy Point*I will....*glares*GET OFF OUR SHIP!!! *D.Jones:*grins*make me. *Chopper:*appears infront of him and punches him hard in the gut*Heavy Gong *D.Jones:*coughs blood and falls to his knees* PG 18 *Chopper:*towers over him and looks at him with primal eyes*You can either have me keep hurting you or you can leave. *D.Jones:*growls* *Chopper:as a doctor, I hope you choose the latter. END P.S. Calypso is a chick I would like as a tenth crew member. tell me If you agree. Category:Prediction